


a new home

by latlok (mxverity)



Series: The New Galra Empire [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Gen, Pre-s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxverity/pseuds/latlok
Summary: Acxa returns from the weblum.





	a new home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Новый дом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142302) by [fierce_cripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple)



Ezor is the first to notice, and she leaps from her seat with a delighted scream. Narti flinches, and Kova hisses, but Zethrid only tries to follow the smaller general's gaze.

What she sees makes her jaw drop.

Zethrid doesn't have time to react beyond that, however, as Ezor is up and piloting the ship towards that tiny blip on the radar, the telltale gleam through the viewport of another ship. Quickly, Zethrid regains her composure, and readies to scan the ship, just in case.

One living creature. Unarmed. Scaultrite on board. 

"It's Acxa," Ezor gasps. She has to wipe her eyes to keep her vision clear. "It's Acxa, she's okay, she-"

"I'll get Prince Lotor." Zethrid pushes herself out of her seat. "How long until we reach her?"

"Two minutes?" She laughs, the sound more like a relieved sob. "We found her. She found us." A hand settles hesitantly on her shoulder, and Ezor looks up to find Narti standing just behind her, turned unseeingly forward as Kova blinks slowly.

A grin splits Ezor's face. "She's coming home."

-

Getting Acxa- or, at least, what they assume is Acxa- back on board is a surprisingly easy feat. Once the ship is docked, Zethrid approaches first, flanked by Ezor and Narti, while Lotor lingers at a distance. The ship opens, and the generals tense as a figure climbs out. It is their uniform, Acxa's build, but-

The figure takes off their helmet, revealing a familiar blue face.

The helmet is immediately knocked from Acxa's hands, though, as Ezor sprints forward and practically tackles her in a hug. Zethrid laughs, a hearty sound, as Kova purrs loudly.

They miss the moment where Ezor pulls back, whispers, "Please don't do that to me again," and pecks Acxa's dark, blue, stern mouth before returning to her cheery self and yelling to the others, "Group hug!"

Zethrid laughs, and almost crushes the two in a tight embrace. Narti follows, if only by reaching to set a hand on Acxa's shoulder.

Acxa lets herself smile, if only for a moment. But her gaze lands on Lotor, who hovers just a short distance away. Her face falls as she shrugs off her fellow generals, and her head bows as she approaches the prince.

"Prince Lotor, I- I was only able to recover a small amount of scaultrite from the weblum." Her clenched fist comes to lay over her heart, trembling. She hopes he is not as harsh as his father's witch. "I'm sorry, I-"

She doesn't expect to be pulled into another hug, this time by her commanding officer, her prince. But she accepts it, and lets herself relax.

"You did well, Acxa."

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon that they all consider each other a found family


End file.
